Mobile computing systems, such as laptop computers, notebook computers and handheld devices (e.g., personal digital assistants, cell phones, etc.) are often battery-powered; and, as such, power consumption is a matter of concern. Hence, mobile computing systems are limited to a run-time dictated by the life of a battery used by the respective device. A typical laptop's battery lasts about 5-8 hours. However, depending on the complexity of the mobile platform, the respective mobile platform can deplete power resources from an attached battery within a relatively short amount of time.
Today, many mobile devices are capable of entering a low power (“Sleep/Stand-by/Hibernate”) state to conserve battery power when not in active use. To conserve battery power, an individual either places his/her mobile device in the Stand-by/Hibernate state, or the device itself, if left idle, enters the state. Use of GPS and location based services is becoming a key usage model on mobile devices such as notebooks, UMPCs (Ultra Mobile PCs) and Mobile Internet Devices (MIDs). Unfortunately, a GPS receiver of a UMPC/MID system may be subject to a cold restart due to deactivation for power saving when GPS signals are weak.